xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Lindoran Witchmueller Orb
This is the design of a Witchmueller Orb when used by a Player Character. An NPC, of course, can make the thing do anything the game needs it to do. The user must concentrate the activation time to make the power go. After the power effect is realized, the user must concentrate the disengagement time to put down the stone, and before other actions can be taken, short of running and talking. No weapons may be wielded or non-stone spells cast while the stone and user are linked. "Training by experienced Witchmueller" can occur between games, AFTER the Orb comes into the possession of the Player Character Witchmueller, OR during a game when a more experienced Witchmueller is present. All other powers that the Orb can do cost Purchase Points, just like spells from the Spell list. Once you are capable of a skill on YOUR orb, you can use other orbs as well, but the concentration times are DOUBLED on an Orb not your own. Spell Name: Comprehend Evil (Arcane Spell) Exception: Currently only available through a Witchmueller Orb Prerequisite: Must be able to Detect Evil using the Orb Duration: Instant Range: 10 feet Counter Spells: SUPPRESS AURA Marker: None Special Component: Witchmueller Orb Special: None Description When cast, this spell acts similarly to a COMPREHEND MAGIK spell, in that it provides the caster a very detailed understanding of the target of the spell. In this case, though, the target must be a being or item that is demonic, death magik, or undead. The types of information one can learn using this spell are: True Names of demons and their home plane, the weaknesses in the magik bindings that created a particular undead creature, and really anything else that seems appropriate to the GM of the game. The target must be within ten feet of the caster, but the caster need not in any way express in-game who or what the target is. This is not an area effect similar to DETECT MAGIK, you must express a particular item or being. Purchase Points: This spell cannot be purchased by a spell caster. An Orb wielder must spend 10PP to acquire the ability to cast this magik. Spell Name: Destroy Greater Undead (Arcane Spell) Exception: 1 time per Campaign Event / can only be cast using a Witchmueller Orb Prerequisite: Orb wielder must have mastered all the other capabilities of the Orb before this spell can be learned / purchased Duration: Instant Range: 10 feet Counter Spells: None Marker: None Special Component: Witchmueller Orb Special: None Description This spell destroys one Greater Undead creature within the range of the spell. If you are unfortunate to have more than one to choose from, you must designate your target as you activate this power. Once cast, the Target Undead crumbles / vanishes, or otherwise is destroyed. The spell cannot be countered. Purchase Points: This spell cannot be purchased by a spell caster. An Orb wielder must spend 10PP to acquire the ability to cast this magik.